


Unlucky

by Senbei_kun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senbei_kun/pseuds/Senbei_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[For blendmocha on Tumblr]. It's Friday the 13th, and Suga's starting to believe all the bad things he heard about the day might actually be true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlucky

Unruly bed head. Half-opened brown eyes. Yawning face. That was the reflection Sugawara saw in front of the bathroom mirror. His body felt a bit heavy, so figuring it must be because he’s still sleepy he stretched again then opened the faucet to wash his face. Feeling a little more awake, he patted his face dry with his towel then brushed his teeth before heading down to the dining room for breakfast.

 

Looking forward to their team’s morning practice, he changed into his school uniform. As he got out of his room, the smell of brewed coffee that his mother makes for his father every morning wafted to his nose. Looks like it was going to be western style breakfast with toast and eggs today. As he was going down the stairs, he barely finished saying “Good morning” to his family when he missed the last step and fell face first into the floor.

 

“Koushi, are you okay?”

 

His mother ran to his side from where she was standing by the kitchen counter, taking bread slices out of the toaster while his father peered from behind the newspaper he was reading, looking slightly concerned. Sugawara got up and picked up his school bag.

 

“I’m okay. I’m probably still half asleep” He laughed it off, grinning to his parents sheepishly.

 

“You silly boy” His mother gently chided him as she affectionately fixed his hair using her fingers as a makeshift comb.

 

Little did Sugawara know that that one mishap in the morning was just the beginning.

 

-x-

 

Since it was such a nice weather, Sugawara thought it might be a good idea to go somewhere with his teammates after practice to relax. After all, their practices have been getting more and more intense. So it would be a good idea to let everyone feel that all their hard work is appreciated. So he went to the team captain and asked him if they could all go to their favorite nikuman place.

 

Daichi seemed happy to hear the suggestion but turned him down.

 

“Sorry, Suga. I gotta leave right after practice. I have to pick something up.”

 

“Oh, okay…”

 

While he was happy to get the captain’s go signal, he was disappointed that Sawamura could not come with them. Maybe a little too disappointed, he didn’t notice on time that a ball was rolling towards him and it got caught between his feet, causing him to trip on it and lose his balance. Thankfully, Daichi was right there and with the captain’s volleyball-honed reflexes, he caught his vice captain right in his arms and prevented him from falling on the floor.

 

“You okay, Suga?”

 

“Y… Yeah. Thanks, Daichi.”

 

“No problem. Be more careful, okay?”

 

-x-

 

Since Azumane barely made it on time, Sugawara did not get the chance to talk to him until after morning practice and before classes started. Luckily, they were in the same class, and Shimizu also happened to be there so it was easy to catch them both. He told them of his plans to take the team out somewhere after school. Like Daichi, they were thrilled about the idea. But like Daichi, they also declined.

 

“Sorry, Suga, I already have a dinner to go to tonight.” Azumane smiled sheepishly.

 

“I already promised to go somewhere with the new manager I’m training, so I can’t today. Sorry, Sugawara-kun,” was Shimizu’s straightforward reply.

 

“I see. Don’t worry about it.” Sugawara tried to smile, but he could tell that the two of them could see through it.

 

“Next ti…!”

 

“Suga!”

 

The next moment, Suga was sitting on Azumane’s lap while the latter was on the floor. He saw a pencil not too far away from their feet and it did not take long for him to realize that he slipped on it. He hurriedly got up and extended his hand to the ace, who apparently ran to catch him but fell himself.

 

“Thanks, Asahi. You okay?”

 

“Ah… yeah” Azumane took his hand “And you? You okay, Suga?”

 

“Yes, thanks to you.”

 

Shimizu looked concerned, but after seeing they were both okay quietly left the room as well.

 

But not without telling them to be more careful next time.

 

-x-

 

Lunch break. Since his fellow third years could not make it, Sugawara wanted to see if the second years would at least be interested and found Nishinoya and Tanaka eating lunch outside, girl-watching with creepy grins on their faces as they munched on their sandwiches. Sugawara knew they at least would be up for food anytime. But he chuckled at the thought of the wing spiker and libero getting deflated if they hear Shimizu is not coming.

 

However, he did not anticipate he would be the one feeling deflated instead.

 

“Sorry, Suga-san. I was entrusted by my friends to make some reservations a couple of weeks ago for a party tonight, so I need to be there early and make sure the place is ready.” Nishinoya explained.

 

“Yeah. Coach said he wants me to give him a hand with some stuff today, so tonight’s no good. Sorry, Suga-san.” Tanaka also uncharacteristically timidly refused.

 

“I see. I guess there’s only the other second years and our first years left to ask.”

 

“Hey there, you three”

 

They looked up and saw their team advisor waving from the second floor window.

 

“Yaa, Take-chan” Tanaka addressed the teacher with the team’s affectionate nickname.

 

“Better get back in here, lunch is almost ov… WHOA!”

 

Their teacher accidentally knocked over a potted plant, sending it right down to where they were standing. Sugawara pushed the two of them away by sheer reflex, but Nishinoya and Tanaka, as if just as instinctively, held on to him and pulled him with them as well, preventing all three of them from getting injured by the plant.

 

“Oi, that was dangerous, sensei!”

 

“Oh dear, I’m so sorry! Are you guys okay?!” The teacher frantically asked.

 

“Yup! No harm done!” Nishinoya yelled as he got up and extended his hand to Sugawara, who gratefully took it.

 

“Luckily it’s small, and just a really light plastic pot.” Tanaka sighed as he picked up the fallen plant.

 

Frowning, Sugawara was starting to get suspicious. He had never had this many accidents in one day. Surely, it was more than just a mere coincidence? But what on earth was going on…? Why was he so unlucky today?

 

Unlucky…

 

It then hit him. Of course, how could he forget. Today was Friday. And it was not just any Friday. It was Friday the 13th.

 

-x-

 

Not wanting to get anyone involved in his misfortunes fearing that his teammates might get hurt, Sugawara decided to skip afternoon practice. He knew that Daichi will be mad at him, especially since it’s for such an unbelievable reason. But he figured it was still better to keep his teammates from harm.

 

…Or so he thought. In the end, he could not resist the desire to watch over the team during practice, so he settled for secretly watching from outside the gym’s window, making sure to hide at the slightest possibility of someone noticing him. He felt a little smile creeping up his lips as he watched everyone practicing full of energy, especially the ever-bubbly Hinata, who seemed as fired up as always . Feeling tired, perhaps from one accident after another all day long, he sat down and wiped sweat from his forehead. He was feeling unusually hot.

 

He couldn’t remember when he closed his eyes, or for how long he had dozed off, but he woke up when he felt something cold being pressed against his cheek. When he opened his eyes, he saw Kageyama crouched down right in front of him. He was holding a cold can of Pocari, which looked like it came straight from the nearby vending machine.

 

“Please drink, senpai. It’s really hot out here, I think you should get inside.”

 

“Thanks, Kageyama.”

 

He took the drink with a smile then opened the can and gulped the refreshingly cold liquid inside, finishing half of it with a contented sigh. He wanted to go inside as well, but hesitated when he thought about what might happen if he did. Seeing Kageyama’s curious expression, he struggled to explain. After all, even he himself found his reason to be ridiculous, what more to say it to a younger boy.

 

However, Kageyama did not laugh. Nor did he ridicule his senior. Rather, he softly mumbled “Pardon me” and pressed his palm against Sugawara’s forehead.

 

“I thought so…” He said as he took off his hand, then looking at Sugawara’s eyes, he explained “Senpai, you look flushed. I think you have a fever. Maybe that’s why you haven’t been as alert as usual today, that’s why the accidents that you talked about happened. I don’t think it’s because of bad luck.”

 

Suga thought back on it, and he remembered that he was indeed feeling heavy that morning. Kageyama suggested that he go to the infirmary. Sugawara, while disappointed that he would not be able to watch the rest of the team’s practice, was happy that Kageyama was becoming more open about showing he cares for his teammates.

 

-x-

 

By the time Sugawara woke up in the clinic, it was already dark. Daichi was sitting right beside him, immersed in what he was reading until he noticed his friend was already awake. He put the book back down and smiled at Sugawara.

 

“Hey there. How are you feeling?”

 

“Much better, thanks. I think a good nap was all I needed. But why are you here? I thought you needed to leave early today to pick something up.”

 

“I asked someone else to get it for me instead. I couldn’t just leave my vice captain behind, now could I?” Daichi replied with such a gentle tone.

 

Suga pushed the sheets back and got up.

 

“Looks like it’s pretty late already. Everyone must have gone home by now. We should go too. Sorry for keeping you, Daichi.”

 

“Not at all.”

 

As they got out of the school, Daichi said to him,”Which reminds me, you said your parents will be coming home late tonight, right? Why don’t we drop by Coach Ukai’s and grab something so you don’t have to worry about dinner when you get home? You can get something light, you have to eat even if you don’t have any appetite, you hear?”

 

“Yes sir!” Suga chuckled. Having known Daichi since they were in first year, he had gotten used to how the captain takes care of his teammates.

 

He thought about ordering take out instead, so as to not take any more of Daichi’s time. However, as soon as he opened the door and got into the restaurant, he was surprised to see very familiar faces. He never expected to see the entire team there, much less to hear them all yell out at the same time.

 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SUGAWARA-SENPAI!”

 

\- Fin -

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Haikyuu!! does not belong to me. Original manga by Furudate Haruichi. 
> 
> I’m so so sooo sorry it took so long. I didn’t want to post a half-assed fic no matter what, especially since it’s about my favorite character’s birthday. If you enjoyed this fanfic even just a little bit, I’ll be happy ^_^


End file.
